sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Racers/Korax
Korax is a Red Sentient, and the leader of the Red Sentient 5. His vehicle is the Scorcher, and he is Darsun's brother. He is the main antagonist for Season 2. History Back when Senato was peaceful, Red and Blue Sentients were in peace. However, Korax apparently disrupted the peace, and claimed the Blue Sentients to be evil. Darsun feared Korax was getting out of control with his powers, and was turning evil. Dr. Skylander (a Blue Sentient scientist) created a Double-Element Crystal to freeze the Red Sentient population as a war was beginning between the two sides, thanks to Korax. Cymtrax, who was working with Korax, realized what Korax was doing, and Korax ends up killing Dr. Skylander before he can use the Double-Element Crystal. This causes Cymtrax to get fustrated with him, and he turns the Rark against Korax, as Cymtrax destroys the Senato generator in the core, upon Dr. Skylander's request, causing Senato to be separated into Zones. Korax and his minions get separated due to explosion, but not killed. They were sealed away in different zones as they all broke apart from Senato. Darsun ends up freezing the Red Sentient population after she discovers the Double-Element Crystal from the rubble of Dr. Skylander's lab, as she was the only survivor due to explosion. Conflict with Undersea Force In Zone Runners, the gang finds an odd diary from the rubble of Dr. Skylander's labatory, claiming "The Red Ones are coming". He was probably referring to Korax and his gang, and Dr. Skylander knew he was done for due to them discovering the Double-Element Crystal. In Artifact Intelligence, Plankton says "They...are..coming!" Though, whether or not if he was talking about the Red Sentients or someone else remains to be seen. In Evil Alliance (Part 1), Korax is briefly mentioned by Cymtrax, and this causes a dispute between Darsun and the Undersea Force, thinking she has been hiding secrets from them. In Evil Alliance (Part 2), Korax is released from his prison thanks to Gratix - and he tries seeking revenge on Darsun and Cymtrax. After the Undersea Force escape his clutches, he ties Krumb and Cymtrax to a rock, ready to execute the two. He also says Gratix is no longer useful, and throws him off a cliff. However, in Plight of the Red Sentients (Part 1), Cymtrax and Krumb escape and Cymtrax fights Korax. Korax ends up throwing him and Krumb off a cliff, as Cymtrax's head is sliced off. Korax manages to turn all of the Rar red, gaining revenge on Cymtrax for his betrayal. Korax then preceeds to free the other members of the Red Sentient 5, as he first frees Kyton first from the Factory Zone. In Plight of the Red Sentients (Part 2), he ends up freeing Kuri from the Canyon Zone, and then Kordon from the Ice Zone. In the end, he manages to release Krosis from the War Field Zone, but he and Krosis are defeated by Dash and Nathan's combo - the SkySlicer, as his energy signal flies off to his Healing Chamber. He makes a cameo at the end of Uprisings, revealing he has allied with Squidstrictor, and made the Tentacle Strangler for him. Category:Storm Racers/Characters